


A Broken Record

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Many Other Things [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blind Character, Cute, Dogs, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Pets, accidental meetings, parks, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark could really use a new soundtrack. His life is like a broken record.





	A Broken Record

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in this series, and it will have three parts! I hope you guys like this AU, its a little different from my normal writings.

"Do you wanna go for a walk girl?" He asks, and she shimmies her way to him, cold wet nose bumping against his palm. He chuckles at her and grabs her leash, securing it on her collar as he locks the door.

Today was going to be a better day.

Mark repeated that like a broken record.

Day in and day out. Nothing ever changes.

He made sure he held on tight to her leash so she could sense what direction to go on the sidewalk, although she was pretty familiar with the territory.

They walked this path whenever he got anxious or frustrated, angry at the world for things it couldn't control.

It wasn't _everyone's_ fault that Katie was blind.

It wasn't _everyone_ who tortured her.

It wasn't _everyone_ who beat her til she was mostly blood and fur.

It wasn't _everyone_ he figured should die.

He stared down at Katie as she began to whine, her light brown fur shimmering red in the sunlight.

He knew she was used to his voice, reassuring her that she wasn't back at her old home, and that it was Mark who was with her.

Mark loved her, and he would never hurt her. She _needed_ to know that.

"Hey, hey I'm here girl. Look, there's some pretty trees, they're so green. The grass is green too, I'm sure you'd love to roll around in it wouldn't you?" He said, and she wuffed happily. "The sky is so blue today Katie, you can almost feel it in the air. There's alot of people on the trail today girl, can you smell them?" He asked, and she barked loudly as a little girl approached them. She sensed the girl and walked towards her cautiously, sniffing her out to find a familiar scent.

"Can I pet her daddy? Please???" The girl asked, and the man gave him a questionable look as Mark nodded yes. The girl watched their exchange, then giggled as she laid her hand softly on Katie's scarred head.

She didn't seem to mind at all.

"How's it going?" The man asks, and Mark smiles at him softly, squinting his eyes in the sunlight.

"Pretty good. Katie and I decided we needed some fresh air. What brings you guys to the trail?"

"Alyx loves animals. There's a park nearby in case you didn't know, that's where we're headed." He responds, and Mark laughs as Katie slowly flips on her back to have her tummy rubbed. Small, light streaks are prominent there, and Mark winces every time.

"Really? We had no idea. You wanna go to the park girl?" He asks, and Katie barked happily, wagging her stubby tail. "Up, girl." He commands softly, and she finally gets up as the little girl backs away.

"Can we walk with you guys??" The little girl asks, and Mark nods. She was so enthusiastic.

Mark loved kids.

"Of course you can!" He said, and he and the father made small chatter as Alyx and Katie walked side by side.

* * *

 

When they made it to the park, the man he'd come to know as Tyler bid his farewells as he and Alyx parted to head to a birthday party farther down towards the river. Katie whined a bit at the lack of voices, so Mark began his narration again as he looked down at her.

He'd gotten so lost in his narration that he didn't register something had hit him for a second.

That is, until he tumbled to the ground.

He blinked a bit and rubbed his head, hand still gripping Katie's leash tightly as she howls and barks.

"- _really_ sorry!" He heard a voice say, and he finally focused his eyes to see a guy with stunning blue eyes lifting himself off of him. Katie immediately came to his rescue, sniffing him and licking him, making sure he was okay.

Though she was blind, she always knew where Mark was.

"Are ye okay?" The voice said again, and Mark stood up steadily, looking at the man in front of him. He was wearing a fitted blue v neck, some black jeans with little holes in the knees, and a...beanie?

In the summer?

"Yeah, we're fine." Mark smiled, and the guy let out a relieved breath. Mark took a seat on the bench next to him to check his knee, which was just a little scraped, and to let Katie take a breather. "I think."

"M'sorry, m'not really familiar with this place yet. Didn't mean to nearly kill ye." He laughed, and it was loud and resonating, and _very_ Irish.

"You're Irish?"

"Uhh, yeah actually. But, I've lived here fer quite awhile." He says, and Mark laughed at how _while_ sounded like _whale_.

"Hm, that's cool I guess." Mark shrugs, and he reaches down to pat Katie as the stranger takes a seat next to him. "What's your name?"

"Seàn. But, most people just call me Jack. Nicknames and whatnot." He smiled, and Mark turned to him with a friendly chuckle. "What about ye?"

"I'm Mark. And this," He says, pointing to his pride and joy, "Is Katie."

"Hi girl!" Jack waves, and Mark laughs at his confusion. "What?"

"She's blind. She can sense you, but she can't see you." Mark explains, and Jack lowers his hand a little dejected.

"Ahhhh, well tis' nice ta meetcha lass!" He says, stressing his accent. Mark laughs at him as Katie rests on the ground, leaning back into the bench.

"What brings you to L.A.?" Mark asks, and Jack's smile widens as he looks out at the water.

"Everythin'." He replies, sighing contently as his eyes follow random movements in the park.

Maybe today _will_ be a better day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna Chat? Talk to me!
> 
> Kik: tinyinkmachine   
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine   
> Instagram: tinydystopianinkmachine   
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine


End file.
